


Twinkling Lights

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Raven, are the lights supposed to blink that much?”
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Twinkling Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Written for a [Sapphic Stocking ](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html)

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” asked Luna. Raven stuck her head out from under the tree, giving Luna a vaguely insulted look, if anyone knew about tech and electricity it was Raven. She was trying to hook up their Christmas tree lights to her homemade timer/power-pack, to make their holidays a little less stressful, plus Raven had seen something similar on TV and thought it looked cool. She went back to her tinkering. 

“Raven, are the lights supposed to blink that much?”

“They're twinkling lights.”

“Yes, well, this is less twinkling and more disco inferno.” Raven climbed out from under the tree. _Hmm, those were flashing awful fast._ Suddenly, their was a popping sound, and the house was plunged into darkness.

“I guess I might have to adjust the power settings slightly” Raven said a little sheepishly. Luna sighed.

“I'll go find the candles.”


End file.
